Draco and the Secret Message
by Sandryswolf
Summary: Draco crushes a new girl, and Harry also fancies her. A Message, a sword that holds more magic than Dumbledore, a mysterious valley, a fire-breathing dragon, and The Dark Lord all make this story what it is. *** Just so you know, I don't really like Harry
1. Trouble, a new friend, and the Hogwart's...

Body

The characters all belong to Ms. J.K Rowling, except Sandry. She belongs to me. I wrote this story for entertainment, cuz I was bored and I like Draco the best. =) 

**** 

Draco Malfoy walked into the Hogwarts express, and noticed at once it was packed, and he had gotten there early to avoid that problem. He grumbled softly and walked to the back of the train. On his way, he passed the compartment with the trio who hated him the most: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. He groaned inwardly and tried to ignore their insults. He would have succeeded, if Ron hadn't metioned his mother, who had recently died over the summer. His cheeks were suddenly splotched with red spots, and his silver eyes glinted dangerously. "Weasley, you will regret that one day," he growled softly as her walked away. The next compartment was full, so he tramped through to the very last compartment on the train, which was empty. He sighed gratefully, and collapsed into a chair and closed his eyes. Suddenly, his sharp ears heard a soft _snap_ and he opened his eyes. A girl, thin and probably a few inches shorter than himself, with bright hazel eyes and thick brown hair, layered and full of ringlets. She smiled slightly, pointing to a seat across from him, and asked, "Is anyone sitting there?" Her soft, lilting voice reminded Draco of his mother's own voice, one his missed so much. He nodded, and she sat down. "My name's Sandry. What's yours?" she inquired in her miraculously soft voice. "Draco. Nice to meet you, Sandry." He answered. She smiled, and glanced out the window. Draco noticed she was wearing a long black skirt, with a white blouse, with little frills lining the collar. He looked down at his own clothes: black trousers, with a white dress shirt, and his black cloak, the one with a little silver dragon head as the clasp. Draco looked back at Sandry, who was still looking out the window. She turned to him and smiled. "What year are you in at Hogwarts?" she asked. "Fifth. What are you?" "I'm transferring from Durmstrang, and I'm in fifth also," was her reply.He grinned, and she smiled back. "What house are you in?" Sandry asked softly. "Slytherin," Draco replied, even softer, almost a whisper. She nodded. "That's not that bad! My father was in the worse house at Durmstrang! And look how I turned out! I was in his same house!" She patted his back, and Draco felt better. 

For the remainder of the trip, they talked about everything. As the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade Station, Draco and Sandry stood in unison. They grinned, and Sandry started to get nervous, Draco could tell. He reached out and wrapped his index finger around her own. She glanced at their hands and smiled. They stepped out off the Hogwarts Express, and walked over to the horse-less carriages and climbed into one. Draco blew his hair out of his face and looked at his feet awkwardly. Sandry glanced at Draco, his silver eyes darting back and forth. She grinned, and took his hand. Draco grinned, brushing his silvery-blonde hair out of his face. 

When they reached Hogwarts, Draco and Sandry walked up to the castle together. As they reached the Great Hall, Draco paused and looked at Sandry. She smiled briefly, and encouraged him to continue walking without her. Draco nodded, and walked into the hall. He sat down the Slytherin table, and watched as the new students came in the Great Hall with rapt attention. 

**** 

"Hey Harry, look at Malfoy. He never paid much attention to the sorting ceremony before, but look at the way he's staring! He's acting like this is the best thing in the whole world!" Hermione said softly to Harry. He nodded, glancing at Malfoy, his emerald eyes darkening. He brushed his dark black hair out of his eyes, and turned his attention to the teacher table, because Dumbledore had stood up. "Welcome to a brand new year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We have a new student, who has been transferred from Durmstrang. Her name is Sandry Lienon, and she will be joining the fifth year class. Sandry," he said, and beckoned a shadow at the doors of the Great Hall to enter the room," come here, please," He said, smiling kindly. Harry and Ron's eyes widened as the girl walked into the room. Her footfalls were soft, and barely heard. All of the boys in the hall stared at her. Sandry's eyes wandered over the faces in the room, until it stopped on Draco. She smiled, and he grinned back. Sandry continued walking up to Dumbledore, she paused, and took a deep breath, then continued walking. 

When she reached the Headmaster, her whispered into her ear and pointed towards McGonagall, who stood next to the Sorting Hat. Sandry straightened and walked over to the Deputy Headmaster, and looked at her feet. The professor placed the hat on her head, and Sandry closed her eyes 

*** 

_Nice to see you, Sandry._ Sandry smiled inwardly. hello sorting hat. And what house will I be sorted into today? she replied sarcastically. _Well, your brave, cunning, smart, and a hard worker. Better be...._ "GRYFFINDOR!" the sorting hat yelled the last word. Sandry grinned slightly, and headed over to the clapping table, sitting down next to a girl with black, straight hair. The sorting of the new first years had just started, and she watched it with great interest. 

** 

Draco stared. She's a Gryffindor. A _Gryffindor!_ he thought as he watched her walk over to the Gryffindor table. She sulked and totally ignored the Sorting, ignored his fellow classmates' remarks and discussions, and Pansy's compliments. He didn't eat his dinner, he didn't even touch it. He glanced at the Gryffindor table, and saw Harry Potter and Ron Weasley talking to Sandry._ Potter and Weasley. Of course they'd go for Sandry, she's gorgeous._ He snapped out of his thoughts as someone tapped his shoulder, and turned his head to the person on his right. "What?" he snapped at Pansy, who had (obviously) tapped his shoulder. She pouted, and Draco glared at her. He stood up, and glanced at the Gryffindor table one last time. Sandry had left with Granger, Potter, and Weasley, grinning and laughing at some corny joke Potter had just told. Draco turned on his heel and marched out of Great Hall, ignoring the Slytherins' shouts. "Bilgesnout," he muttered at the door of the Slytherin common room, and walked up the steps to the dorms. He lie on his bed, his silver eyes glistening as they filled with tears. He silently sobbed himself to sleep, thinking about Sandry and how she would hate him now. 

*** 

In the morning, Draco woke up with a pillow over his head. He sat up quickly and smirked. He dressed quickly, and rushed into the Great Hall. As he past the Gryffindor table, he saw Sandry and Harry laughing at something Ron had said. Sandry didn't even look at him. Draco looked down, he eyes turning hard. 

After breakfast, as he passed the Gryffinor table again, he dropped a note in Sandry's lap. She looked up, saw Draco, nodded, and quickly pocketed the piece of paper. Draco stalked off, going to his first class that day. 

*** 

"I'll catch up to you later, guys. Okay? I gotta go to the dorm to get a book." Sandry called to her friends and ran off. When she reached an empty hall, she took out the note, and quickly scanned it.__

_Sandry,_

_Meet me at the Astronomy tower, the one next to the Gryffindor common room at 12:30._

_Malfoy_

__

__^He didn't even sign his first name^ Sandry puzzled over this thought for a few minutes, then hurried to her first class. 

*** 

Sandry walked into the Astronomy tower, and thought it was empty. 

"I thought you wouldn't come." Draco materialized out of the shadows, his eyes hiding all emotion. Sandry grinned. "Hey Draco. I love this school! Hermione, Harry, and Ron are great friends..." she started but noticed the disgusted look on Draco's face and trailed off. "And I care, why?" he spat out. "Potter, Weasley and Granger hate me! OK, hang out with them, but..know what, just forget it." He glared at the floor, walked over to the window, then jumped. "DRACO!" Sandry screamed, rushing over to the window. Draco's head appeared, along with his glaring silver eyes. "What now?" he said, irritated. Sandry just stared. "What? ever heard of a broom?" Draco said sarcastically. Sandry sighed. "Draco, I'm sorry. I should've said something to you today, since you're my friend..." Sandry mumbled. "Draco sighed, getting frustrated. "Ok, Sandry, I get it, go and make friends with Potter and Weasley." he said slowly, like he was talking to a four year old. "Anyway, I have to go, later." and with that, he left Sandry standing there, alone. 

*** 

Harry noticed how tense Sandry was the next morning, and how she kept stealing glares at the Slytherin table. He put his arm around her, and she looked up into his concerned eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked softly. Sandry looked away, anger boiling inside. "Nothing," she was suprised she was able to keep a controlled tone. Harry looked into her eyes, and saw that they hid all emotion. He nodded, and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Sandry glared at him, but leaned closer, hoping a certain someone was watching. 

*** 

Sandry's wish came true. Draco saw the whole thing, and had to close his eyes to keep from exploding. He stood up and walked out of the Great Hall, and sat at the floor of the stairs that led to the third floor corridor. His silver eyes glistened, and he couldn't take it anymore. He ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time, ran to his common room entrance, and climbed the stairs to his dorm. Draco sat on the floor, and took out a briefcase. He punched in a combination on a keypad, and opened the case. Inside, bottles of red liquid, laying on their sides, glittered in the light of the room. He sighed, and ran his fingers down the side of one of the bottles. This is an illegal potion that his father had used many times: Love potion. Draco had stolen some from his father, hiding it at Hogwarts under his bed every year. If only he could slip this into Sandry's drink, the first person she'd see she'd fall in love with. Draco thought about this concept for a moment, before deciding that it was too much. He would wait, and see if it was needed. 

*** 

That night, Draco roamed the halls, because he couldn't sleep. The vision of Harry with his arm around Sandry was stuck in his mind forever, haunting his dreams. Draco walked out to the pond, not making a sound. 

**** 

Sandry couldn't sleep either. Harry was getting annoying. She missed hanging out with Draco. _Draco's so sweet! Harry's so...possessive._ Sandry thought. She climbed out of bed, and walked to the big oak doors of Hogwarts, and walked out towards the pond. She felt drawn to the spot, and didn't notice the moonlight glistening a boy's silver-blonde hair. 

**** 

Harry climbed out of bed, and walked to the pond, like he did every night. As he reached the doors, he saw a shadow of someone down at the pond. Harry grinned, guessing who it might be. He silently slinked to the pond, and when he was right behind the person, he grabbed her around the waist, and kissed her neck. She shrieked, and whirled around. Harry caught her on the lips. She tried to turn away, but only succeeded in falling on the ground, taking Harry with her. She screamed, but it was muffled by another kiss. Sandry tried to push Harry away, but he was too strong. 

Suddenly, a shadow came up behind Harry (who was on top of Sandry) and shoved Harry away. Harry hit the ground with a suprised "OOF!" and lay still. "He's unconsious," said the shadow. It leaned forward to help Sandry up, and she saw his hair: silvery-blonde. "Draco," she whispered, "You saved my life!" Then, she broke down crying. Draco didn't really know what to do, growing up the way he had, so he akwardly placed his arm around her, allowing her to burry he head in his shirt. Draco started to hum, rocking back and forth, and soon her crying subsided. Sandry looked up at Draco, his eyes holding concern, anger, and....love. Sandry sighed, whispering, "I'm so sorry Draco. Please forgive me." She leaned forward and kissed Draco softly on the lips. She quickly got up and ran off towards the castle. Draco sat there, a smiled playing his lips. Maybe he didn't need the love potion at all. 

Maybe, just maybe. 


	2. More trouble, lies, and fights galore

Body

CHAPTER 2- Trouble, Lies, and Fights galore 

*** 

I own Sandry and the plot. The wonderful author J.K Rowling owns the rest. 

^*^*^* 

Draco walked into Great Hall with a happy twinkle in his eye. He looked at Sandry, who was looking at him, blushed slightly, and smiled. Draco grinned back. He took his place at the head of the Slytherin table, and noticed Pansy stared at him suspiciously. He glared at her and smirked, then ate some food, picking at it more than eating it. 

*** 

Sandry noticed Harry was still talking to her as if nothing happened. She tried to ignore him, but he just wouldn't back off. "Back OFF!!" she finally couldn't take it anymore. All the heads in the Great Hall swiveled in their direction. Sandry ran out of the room, tears streaming her face. As soon as she disappeared around a corner, everyone started talking. 

No one noticed a slim shadow slip out of the Hall, after the distressed girl. 

*** 

Sandry stumbled out to the pond, and sat behind a huge outcropping of rocks. She sobbed, looking at the water, as her tears splashed in and made small ripples. She didn't know someone was behind her until they hugged her from behind. 

*** 

Draco walked out to the pond, and heard the sobbing of a girl. He followed the sound, until he was behind her. Poor girl. She was haunched over the water, crying pitifully. Her tears made huge ripples, and she kept shaking. Draco walked over and wrapped her in a tight hug. She whirled around, her hazel eyes wide and terrified, also red and puffy, and sobbed even louder when she saw Draco. She flung herself on him, and cried. Draco leaned against the rock, patting the crying girl on the head, stroking her hair until she calmed down. After a while, Draco noticed her steady breathing, and figured out she was asleep. He smiled, and shifted himself into a more comfortable position. Sandry's head lifted, and she smiled sleepily at Draco. "Did I wake you?" Draco asked softly. Sandry grinned, rubbing her eyes, and answered, "Nope! I was waking up before you moved!" she giggled and snuggled up against Draco again. His eyes widened, but he relaxed as she fell asleep again. He sighed, and closed his eyes, eventually falling asleep. 

*** 

Draco woke up with wet hair in his face. He was soaked! He was puzzled for a moment, still half asleep, until he realized it was raining. _Why am I outside?_ he thought. Then he remembered the dilemma today at breakfast. Sandry. He looked down, and saw her still asleep, her wet hair spread out like a fan behind her. Draco smiled, and gently leaned down and kissed her cheek, whispering, "Wake up, Sandry. It's raining!" Sandry stirred, and sat up, looking at the wet landscape, then grinned. "Come on!" she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him along with her. They chased each other around until Sandry tripped on a root, and almost fell into the pond. Draco caught her in the nick of time, and placed Sandry on the ground, gently. She grinned, saying, "That was, what, the third time you have rescued my life?" Draco blushed slightly, and looked down. Sandry then took off her robe, leaving her in navy blue jogging shorts, and a black nightshirt. She grinned, took a running dive, and jumped into the pond. 

As she submerged, Draco ran over to the edge of the pond. "Come on! What do you have to lose?" Sandry yelled. Draco smirked, and shrugged, shedding his robe, leaving him in his black trousers, and white button-up shirt. He had already kicked off his shoes, as did Sandry, and he ran and plunged into the icy water. He gasped as he came up for air, and Sandry laughed. She swam away, leaving Draco shivering, then he swam over to her. Sandry giggled at Draco and explained, "I'm from Durmstrang, so I'm used to cold weather. We had to swim in water like this, so this isn't that hard." She smiled, and Draco smiled back. 

After a few minutes, Draco and Sandry were walking back to the castle, holding their shoes and discarded robes. They dripped water down the halls, and had to part at the third floor stairs. 

Draco was happier than he had been in the fourteen years of his life. He whistled softly, and realized he had walked into his dorm already. 

** 

That night, he dreamed about the wonderful day he had had. 

*** 

Harry had noticed how much time Sandry was spending with Draco, and he felt a pang of jealousy. 

One day, he had had enough of it. Right after dinner, Harry saw Draco sitting in a chair in the library. He walked over and glared at Draco. "Malfoy, you stay away from my Sandry," he growled through gritted teeth. Draco snorted angrily. "_Your_ Sandry? Since when? I thought she was her own." Draco drawled back angrily. Harry snapped. He punched Draco in the stomach. Hard. Draco doubled up in pain, and Harry hit him in the back. Draco fell on the ground, trying t breathe. _He's going to kill me!_ Draco thought suddenly as another kick was landed to his back. He groaned, and closed his eyes, trying to endure this horrible pain. Suddenly, he heard a sharp intake of breath and a shriek. Sandry came running up, and shoved Harry as hard as possible, which made him stumble to the ground. She ran over to Draco after glaring at Harry. "Are you ok? Oh my gosh, what did he do?" Sandry muttered to Draco, feeling his ribs and back. She glared at Harry, reprimanding him on the spot. "How DARE you start a fight! I thought you were my friend! Draco's my friend, a CLOSE friend, and you take the liberty of beating him up for hanging out with me?" Harry hung his head in shame. "If I catch you even one hundred yards away from him, I will beat the crap out of you, and you won't be able to sit for years." Sandry finished angrily, helping Draco up, and making him lean on her for support. She lead him away, slowly in case he stumbled on his bruised limbs. "You ok?" Sandry whispered. Draco nodded, wincing as he walked. Sandry kept glancing worriedly at Draco, watching him grimace with each step. 

They made it to the infirmary a few minutes later, and Madam Pomfrey fixed Draco up quickly, but had him stay there to rest for the next two days. Sandry got him his work, and visited him at least four times a day. Draco appreciated Sandry coming to see him, and when he was back on his feet, he got dirty looks from Harry every time he walked by him. Sandry was ignoring Harry, and acting as if he wasn't there at all. 

Soon, Christmas came up. Sandry, Harry, Draco, the Weasleys, and Justin Flinch- Fletchley (A/N is that spelled right?) and a few Ravenclaws were the only ones that signed up to stay. 

The Great Hall was decorated in its usual splendor, and at breakfast three days before Christmas Eve, Dumbledore mad an announcement. "I am pleased to tell you all, that this year, we will have a Christmas Ball, starting at seven on Christmas Eve, until twelve o'clock that night. I suggest you all find a date soon. 

The five girls and six boys looked at each other, the girls giggly and the boys shocked. 

*** 

That afternoon, since they didn't have homework, Sandry sat in the common room, catching up on some light reading. She saw a shadow on the ground, and knew someone was behind her. Someone she had been avoiding. "What do you want?" she sighed wearily. Harry kneeled in front of her, and, with pleading eyes. "Sandry, will you forgive me and accompany me to the Ball?" Sandry sighed, but couldn't resist those puppy eyes. She wanted to scream _No! I want Draco to take me, not you, you self-centered brat!_ but all she did was nod. Harry grinned, kissed her on the cheek, (which she flinched from her experience with Harry) and he skipped out of the common room. 

Sandry walked to the Great Hall for dinner and saw Draco waiting there for her. _Oh man!_ suddenly, she felt nervous. 

Draco smiled when he saw her. "Hey. Would you like to go to the ball with me?" Sandry bit her lip, and sighed, tears glistening her eyes, and whispered, "I'm so sorry Draco. Harry asked me this morning...." she sniffed, and lowly looked at Draco. He looked truly defeated. "Ok, I'll... just... go..." and with that, he turned on his heel quickly, but Sandry noticed what he was trying to hide. Tears. Draco Malfoy had tears in his eyes. Sandry felt so guilty, but what could she do about it? She stood there, watching Draco's receding back. She sighed, and turned to the Great Hall. 

*** 

Draco lay on his bed, tears streaming down his face. His silver-blonde hair was plastered on his forehead, and his silver eyes misted over. He was paler than usual, and he was glad he was the only Slytherin in Hogwarts. 

Then Draco sat up and made a decision. 

He was going to use the Love Potion after all. 

Just not on Sandry. 


	3. The Ball, and a crisis, soon to grow wor...

Body

Chapter 3 

The Ball, a crisis, soon to grow worse 

EVERYTHING (but Sandry) belongs to J.K Rowling. 

***** 

ENJOY!!!! Oh, and the characters are still being developed, so don't review this and say, 'your characters are horrible!' I still working on this! (It IS only my second fic..) =) 

***** 

Draco walked into Great hall the next morning to see Harry with his arm around Sandry. She was giggling with Hermione at some stupid joke Ron had just told. Draco scowled, and sat down next to Professor Snape. Sandry glanced at him, but he turned his head so he wouldn't have to look at her. "So Draco," Professor Snape asked, " who are you going to the ball with?" He spat the word 'ball' out. "Nobody.." Draco mumbled back. He looked over at Sandry, and saw her looking at him. 

*** 

Sandry couldn't tell what Draco was feeling. He had masked his face, and his eyes, so he showed no emotion. She sighed and smiled weakly. Draco glared and looked away. But she still saw it. A single tear dripping down his face. Her eyes softened with concern. Harry shook her (hard), trying to get her to focus on him again. 

*** 

Draco ignored her for the rest of the day, and avoided her as much as possible. He sat on a rock by the pond, his eyes closed, ears pricked for the slightest sound. 

He checked his watch, and saw he had to get ready for the Ball. He got up and walked back to the common room. 

**** 

"Wow Sandry, your gorgeous!" Harry gushed as she walked down the stairs from the girl's dormitory. She was wearing a black velvet gown, which clung to the right spots and from the waist down flowed out like water. Her silver over jacket, long, with wide sleeves, dragged the ground, like some wedding dresses. She smiled, and they walked into the Great Hall. Every head turned in their direction. Sandry sighed. This is gonna be a loooong night... 

*** 

Draco saw some commotion in the entrance of the Great Hall, and saw Sandry. _She looks like an angel_, he thought. 

*** 

"Harry, I'll be right back," Sandry said and walked off to the bathroom. She walked by a miror and looked in. A totally different Sandry stared back at her. Her silky brown hair was pulled up in a bun, not a ponytail, like usual, and she was wearing makeup. _How did Hermione,Pavarati, and Lavender get me in this stuff?_ She would never have been caught dead in makeup back home. She played basketball, Soccer, Football, and Quidditch. She liked sports, not magazines and makeup. She sighed, and wiped off the makeup. Much better! Sandry's bright hazel eyes peered back at her around her pale skin. She smiled, glad to herself again. She walked out of the bathroom, and as soon as she got four steps out the bathroom door, someone grabs her and wraps their hand around her mouth, and whispered a spell. Sandry started to drift off, and the only memories she could hold on to was the ones with Draco. 

*** 

Harry started getting nervous when Sandry wasn't back half an hour later. He found Hermione and asked her to go check the bathroom to see if Sandry was in there talking. 

A few minutes, Hermione came out, alone, and said she didn't see anyone in their. Harry's eyes narrowed, and he whirled around, searching for Draco. He finally saw him talking to a Slytherin at the refreshment stand. Harry walked over, grabbed Draco and spun him around. "Where is she?" he hissed. Draco masked his emotions, but Harry noticed his skeptical look. "Where's who?" Draco shrugged Harry off his jacket. Harry narrowed his eyes. "Sandry. Where is she?" he hissed again. Draco's eyes widened. "Sandry? You don't know where she is?" Harry growled. "No, I don't. Do you?" The last phrase, he had a hint of hope in his voice. Draco nodded, eyes changing to gray. He storms past Harry, and runs down the halls, calling Sandry's name. Draco sighs, giving up, and walks to his dorm. He walks over to his bed, and notices a note. He raised and eyebrow, but picks it up, opens it, and begins to read: 

_Draco Malfoy,_

_This letter is to let you and Harry Potter know, Sandry __Lionen_ _has been taken. I have a Dylicital Charm, which tells you if she is still alive. _

_Try and save her, if you must._

__ Draco swallowed and tipped the envelope upside down. A necklace fell on the bed. He grabbed his owl, and wrote another letter, and attached the same letter he got to the owl. Draco then turned his attention to the necklace.He walked over to it, and saw it was a brass key that glowed with a strange light on it's own. He slipped it over his neck, and noticed how heavy it felt. He shrugged to himself and took off his clothes and stepped into the shower.The scalding water made his pale skin get red splotches, but he didn't care. He was too worried about Sandry. 

Half an hour later, he stepped out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his middle, steam swirling around his feet, his silver hair dripping on his forehead. He dressed in his pajamas (silver pants with a green silk top) and climbed into bed. 

After tossing and turning half the night, he finally fell into a deeply troubled sleep, haunted by Sandry's scared face. 

*** 

Sandry woke up to a sharp pain going through her entire body. She groaned and slowly sat up. She looked down at her clothes: completely shredded. She rolled her eyes, and fixed her hair into a ponytail again, because it had fallen out. She stood up, and felt as if she had just come back from seven hours of basketball practice. Her dress was ok,(besides that it had a lot of slits in it now) but her top was in shreds. _Thank goodness I wore a sports top under it!_ she thought. (Her sports top was a white sleeveless top that went to her waist) She sighed, and slumped on the ground. Weakly, she looked up and saw the moon, full, at the small window in the cell.Sandry then noticed the strange color of the small oval cell. It was light blue. With spots of yellow and green. She raised an eyebrow, puzzling the strange color of the wall. She shrugged and slumped on the ground. She was about to drift off when the door creaked open. 

And there stood Voldemort. 

**** 

At breakfast the next morning, Harry walked over to Draco in the Great Hall. "Malfoy! I need to talk to you," Harry snapped. Draco smirked at Pansy and followed Harry out of the Hall. 

Immediately, Harry grew worried. "Is that note real? Did you make it up?" Harry had a concerned note in his voice. Draco sighed. "Of course it's true. Sandry's missing. What are we going to do?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "Us? _I'm_ going to get Sandry back, _you_ can't come!" Draco narrowed his eyes. "Potter, she's my only friend. I'm going," he said in a low, dangerous tone. Harry glared at him, then yielded. "Fine. Meet me by the lake in an hour. With a broomstick." Harry turned and walked away, leaving Draco standing there, smirking. 

Maybe the potion wasn't needed. 

**** 

A/N- ok, the last sentence will have significance later on. Sandry's character will be known better later on. Draco is out of character cuz I WANT HIM OUT. If you don't like it,Tough. =) you don't have to read this. 

R&R- No Flames, criticism will probably be ignored, unless it's good. =) ~Gwen 


End file.
